Second Taste
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: Next part from "First Indulgence". It's been a while since their time together. It's a stormy night and Tomoyo needs Kurogane to comfort her from her fear of storms. How does he do it? Lemon Kuro/Tomo


**Ngoc Chau does not own Tsubasa Chronicles...but she daydreams of it. If she did, she would've already put in a lot of moments between Kurogane and Tomoyo. **

**Another lemon!!**

**Third one this time!!**

**I have a lot of ideas.**

* * *

It had been just a month and half or so since their first night together.  
And since then, they had not seemed to have a chance to spend time together.

Just on cue, since Kurogane came back, monsters and invaders had been coming close to to castle.

Since Kurogane was the strongest after all, he had to fend off the borders from enemies for a while until Ameratsu could make treaties with the enemy leaders and destroy demons that were pestering the provinces.  
Aside from that fact, Ameratsu and Souma were keeping an eye on him.

Whenever he tried to see Tomoyo for a kiss or 2, Ameratsu would be there and watching him. Or when Tomoyo came to see him in his room, before they could do anything or get started on anything, Souma would barge in and request either one of them to come to the courts.

Then the unthinkable happened one night.

It was raining, hard.  
With lightening and thunder.

Kurogane had just come back from Iwase and was lying in his futon looking up at the ceiling. He went to bed wearing a white yukata.

He was looking up at the ceiling, thinking about Tomoyo.  
He smiled and chuckled as he recalled something from when they were younger.

* * *

_It was raining and Kurogane was only 16._

_He was sleeping in his room when he suddenly sensed a presence in front of his door.  
He could tell it was Tomoyo.  
He didn't know how he could, but he always knew where she was whenever._

_He sat up, still in his bed. "Tomoyo-hime?"_

_The door opened to show a little 9 year old Tomoyo in her pyjamas.  
She stepped in little chaste steps._

_"Tomoyo-hime. Why aren't you in bed?"_

_"I'm scared."_

_He sighed and looked out the window, "Are you scared of the thunder?"_

_"And the lightening."_

_"You shouldn't be so scared of that, nothing will ever hurt you."_

_"But...the sound...the flashing lights...I-"_

_He interrupted her, "You can lie with me for a while if you want."_

_Immediately, she was at his side and at the opening of the huge curtain that surrounded his bed. He supported his head up with his arm while watching her.  
She had her back to him, then she turned to him._

_His eyes widened at seeing the little princess in a new light._

_She asked him, "Did I wake you up earlier?"_

_"No."_

_"That's good. We should both get some sleep then."_

_He nodded and stepped over her, out of the area of the bed. He picked up a blade that was in the room next to his bed and sat up with the sword in his lap._

_"What are you doing now?"_

_"I still have to protect you, no matter what." He closed his eyes to rest, but he was still on full alerts. Then he felt a tugging on his shirt.  
He looked to see that Tomoyo was grabbing his shirt. She fell asleep. He had a sudden urge to act like her prince charming._

_He grabbed her hand and held onto it. He said out loud in the stillness to her if she was still consious, "Tomoyo-hime. If you're ever scared of the storm. You can always come to stay with me, okay?"_

_There was a nudge, which he took as a 'yes'. From then on, whenever she woke up frightened from a storm, he would already be there with her to protect her or she would run to his room for security. With a sword in one hand and hers in the other, she would sleep peacefully._

* * *

A loud rumble of thunder knocked him out of his thoughts.

Then he sensed a familiar presence at the door. His eyes looked toward the direction and he answered, "Tomoyo-hime."

The door slid opened then closed.

Tomoyo stepped in with her hair devoid of any ornaments or elaborate hairstyles. She wore a silk kimono that looked like fancy wear for commoners. In her arms, she had a long pillow. She stood at the doorway with such a tired look and frightened expression, "I'm scared of the storm."

He sat up and lifted his sheet up in a way that invited her to bed with him. "You can stay with me tonight."

Immediately, she was already starting to climb into his bed at his side. He laid on his side to face her, but like before, she had her back to him. He was at a decision to try and seduce her or to protect like his orders always were.  
He decided to try with orders.

Most likely if he tried anything with the princess, Souma would then burst into the room and ask him where the princess disappeared to in the middle of a night.  
She would see Tomoyo in his bed and report it to Ameratsu which would get him the most boring lecture in the world.  
And possibly his position as her bodyguard would go to somebody else.

He wouldn't want that to happen. Being her bodyguard was about the only way he could be with her, even still under the watchful eyes of Ameratsu and Souma.

He was about to sit up when Tomoyo turned to face him and grabbed on the edge of his yukata, "Stay."

"I should try and protect you, Tomoyo-hime."

"No, don't call me hime. There's no one here."

"You should get some sleep, Tomoyo-chan. You have to meet with delegates tomorrow."

"I'll sleep, but lie with me, okay?"

He laid back down on his back, looking up at the ceiling, still awake should Souma or anybody come in.

The lightening struck outside. Tomoyo gave a muffled scream and cuddled up to Kurogane. He looked surprised at her reaction.  
Again, lightening struck, then thunder followed.

She crawled on his somewhat and hid her face in his yukata. He instinctly brought his hand up behind her head to shield her. Her little hand grabbed at the collar of his yukata and pulled at it. He sat up and pulled her into his lap, her frail being hidden under his tall stature.

After a fit of sound and lights, it stopped. Kurogane stroked her back to calm her down. Then she breathed out loud and looked up at Kurogane.

Their faces were so close. He was getting lost in her pools of eyes. She reached for his face and inched her lips closer to his.  
Then they met with a kiss.

One soft kiss.  
Then another.  
Another and another until it started to get deeper.

He rolled her onto the futon and smothered her with kisses. Every sound of whipping fabric echoed in the room coupled with heavy breathing.  
He stripped everything off her in an instant from pent up lust for her.  
She pulled at his yukata and pulled it down to his waist.

Everything was quick, they just wanted to feel their flesh press against each others'.

He panted out as his hands cupped her breasts, massaging them, "It's been too long."

"Much too long."

"I thought I would have to kill someone if I didn't get to touch you again."

"Same." she giggled.

Her hands went to the knot of his thin obi and undid it.  
It loosened up and she felt his thigh brush up her clit. He had already gotten her entire kimono undone and open. He pulled it from under her and tossed it out of the bedding area.

Her long arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him close to her. He was growing bigger by the second from the feeling of her legs brushing against his hips.  
He kissed her lips, then traced down to her jawline.

He moved his hands from her breasts and to her hair, losing and having his fingers disappear in that river of black silk.

Then, he did something unthinkable.

He rose from her, her arms slipping away. She looked confused at what he was planning to do. He moved down with his head between her thighs and his mouth at her opening. The blankets were pushed to the side, giving her a clear view of him as her head looked forward a bit.

He nibbled on the soft sensitive skin there and she groaned out loud, feeling that something inside her was being forced out.  
Then he slid his tongue inside her.

She gasped from having something move inside her with such precision. She started to spill her juices and he lapped his tongue inside her.  
Her thin fingers squeezed the blanket that were just around her hips so tight that her knuckles were turning white.  
Oh, how could this man do the most amazing things?

Then he stopped his teasing and met up with her face. He held onto her hands, tangling her slim fingers with his. He kissed her, giving her a little bit of a taste of herself.

"How were you able to do that?" she asked with lust heavy in her voice.

"When you're as old as me, you learn a few tricks now and then."

She didn't care what he meant by that, all she wanted was him inside her.  
She kissed the point of skin that met at the base of his neck and shoulder.

She kissed him and opened her mouth a bit. She licked him and bit softly. He groaned. She sucked on the patch of skin, marking him as her own.

He seperated and spread her legs open for him to enter. He pushed in and thrusted into her. It was much easier this time, since she wasn't a virgin anymore. His hold on her hands grew tighter.  
She mumbled in ecstasy "Oh...oh...oh" over and over again as he continued with his charging.

Everything that time felt more rough. He was still gentle with her, but he felt like he wasn't holding back as much. He could touch and reach into that center inside her. She shuddered and shook with every wave of pleasure.

He carrassed her.  
He cared for her.  
He loved her.

She grunted out as she arched herself into him. She was losing control, she kissed his lips with a smile. He nuzzled her neck and kissed the space between her breast. Using his tongue again, he started to lick all the sweat that formed off her body.

She dipped her head down so that she could capture his mouth with hers.  
They caught each other.  
Tomoyo was then trying to impale herself with his rod under him.

But he sat up on his knees a bit.  
"Tomoyo, do you think we could try something different?"

"Different how?"

"Just different."  
He got up even more, having a lot of space between them, "Turn over."

"Nani?"

He looked to the side, with a look of embarrassment and shame. He shouldn't even be asking her to comply with his carnal demands.  
Heck, he shouldn't even be doing this with her now!!  
Luckily she saw the thought etched on his face and understood.

Quickly, she turned on her stomach, her legs on its' side a bit.

She asked him like she was scared that she was in danger.  
Like he was her attacker, "Oh, what are you going to do now, _Kuurogane?" _

He smiled and came closer to her.  
He moved his legs between hers and settled in. Then, resting on his elbows, he touched her so that she was facing her back completely under him.

He moved her long hair behind her and out of the way, revealing her bare back. He started to position himself over her womanhood behind.

Suddenly, the pretend fear of her little act grew to real fear. "Kurogane. What are you doing?"

He kissed her shoulder blade and shushed close to her ear, "Shh. Don't worry. I will never hurt you."

She whimpered out under him, "I know, but...I just don't feel-"

He interrupted her, "Just relax."  
He continued his little kisses on her shoulder blades.

He moved up a bit and inserted himself into her.  
She hissed. It felt just as painful as it was with her first time with him.  
"Kurogane!"

He pulled out, but not completely. He whispered sweet little nothings in her ear, while moving one of his hands down to her lower region.  
He touched her, puting in one finger inside her.  
Then another, as he circled inside her to distract her as he tried again.

She moaned under him, arched her back and pushing her stomach down to get his fingers in there completely. Then he pushed into her from behind again.  
She groaned painfully, but he continued with what he was doing.

Thrusting and tearing her up from the back and teasing her with his fingers from the front.  
A pure mix of pain and pleasure.

She panted out quickly to him, "Stop. Stop. Stop..."

He stopped finally from behind, still going with his fingers, and moved again. She felt something suddenly shirt, like a path had been cleared. He went at her again.  
This time, nothing would hurt.

He rocked into her.  
She said the most dirtiest things to him, hoping that it would opt him to do more.

Their moans and heavy breathing were all that there was, accompanied with the pattering of rain.

He came closer to her, his spikey hair tickling her sweaty back a bit.  
But she knew that this was a time not to laugh.

She could feel the beat of his heart drumming like a mad rabbit on her back.  
His veins pulsing iwth blood and adrenaline.  
His torso's weight over hers that gave her the satisfied feeling of being dominated.  
While one hand treated her at her clit, the other massged her breasts.

He was taking care of her in everyway.  
What a man he was.

His pace suddenly sped up.

Everything was so fast that it was nothing but a blur of joy and orgasms.  
His hands stopped moving, he did 3 sudden hard thrusts that sent them both over the peak.

He rested on his side but with some of his weight over her, in a way that he was shielding her from the outside. He held her still with his hands over her breasts and in her womanhood.  
His head right over her shoulder.

They were breathing hard. He panted out, "To-Tomoyo...I love you."

She smiled and turned her head to look at him, "I love you too. So much."

Then her little lids fluttered close. She was so tired after all.

She was so beautiful, and she was all his. He felt sinful to claim her like that. But a sense of pride that he would be her only one.

He kissed her hair softly and snuggled closer to her if possible.

Then they both fell asleep.

* * *

Tomoyo woke up the next morning.

Still in Kurogane's bed, but he was nowhere to be seen. She bolted upright and put on her clothes. She looked out of the window to see if he was outside teaching perhaps.  
No, he wasn't.

She walked out of the room in a huff, almost insulted that he didn't stay with her like he did before.

As she turned a corner she collided with someone.  
It was Kurogane.

His spiky hair wasn't standing upright and looked to be dragging down. There was so dew in his hair and a slight warmth was radiating off of him. He had a towel and was still rubbing his short hair dry.  
He also had a new white yukata on.

Kurogane looked a bit tired, but there was a good reason for that.  
He also had his sword on his waist.  
Finally, what tipped her off of his wherabouts was his scent.

His scent of earth and blood smelled of the outdoors now and the onsen.  
He must've left to take a bath.

She punched him lightly but still in an anger.

He could withstand it of course, but it hurt him. "Is something wrong, Tomoyo-hime?"

Then she jumped him and hugged him tight, "You should've stayed in bed with me."

He hugged her back, "I didn't think you would wake up so soon. You fell asleep earlier than last time so I thought you were more tired."

She responded, "You shouldn't be so quick to assume anything of me."

She left his embrace and pulled him to the direction he came from. "What is it now, Tomoyo-hime?"

"You need to take a bath."

"I just did!"

"Yes, but you have to take another one."

"Why?"

"Because you have to bathe with me."

He smiled and walked alongside with her. He held her hand and walked beside her. She said those words to him, "I love you, Kurogane."

"I love you, too, Tomoyo."

* * *

**Okay, so that's it.  
Not really.  
The next fanfic for this one will really knock you off your feet. **

**The spoiler?**

**Tomoyo is pregnant!!  
She was impregnated in the first fanfic, "First Indulgence".**

**Watch out for the next one!!**

**p.s  
It won't be a lemon, but it'll still be good.**


End file.
